1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for taking a tissue sample, in other words, to a biopsy device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Devices for taking a tissue sample are already known in different forms, amongst others, from the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,458.
It is also known that such devices for taking tissue samples may provided with a spirally shaped tissue-receiving element. Examples of such devices are disclosed in documents EP 0,481,685, U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,891, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,703, U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,958, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,069, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,083,237.